


Stars and Stripes

by dirtymalecelebs



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Baywatch (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Armpit Kink, Dildos, Finger Sucking, Large Balls, Large Cock, Other, Rosebud Kink, Ultra Hardcore, Watersports, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymalecelebs/pseuds/dirtymalecelebs
Summary: One hot, sunny summer day in California, Zac Efron lounges by his pool, in desperate need of some company. He gets lost in his memories of hot times with men, doing what comes naturally, when you're overheated by the pool.





	Stars and Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by me specially for [twitter.com/dirtymales](https://twitter.com/dirtymales) / [dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/), written by [thomaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/profile)  
  
(x) stands for a reference pic. Open it in a new window (right-click >> open link in new tab) to see the pic, so you're not redirected from this page. Reference pics give you the right image while reading the story.

The California sun is just one of the many reasons that people dream of living in Hollywood. Along with the promise of beautiful people, famous neighbors, and insanely fun things to do, more people want to live in California than any other place in the world. 

For some lucky to have grown up here, it's just another day of good, hot weather, clear blue skies, and hot, bronzed muscle bodies. Tucked into the famous hills in Hollywood, reclining on a vinyl lounger was one of the world's most beautiful California boys, Zac Efron. 

The studly actor was relaxing poolside in the backyard of his Hollywood Hills home, a mansion with a three car garage, and bonus pool house. The house was way more rooms than he needed, but it was always being visited by famous friends. Unfortunately, the manse was a little empty these days, and Zac flipped though his phone, checking to see if any of his fuck buddies were in town this weekend.

Zac yawned and stretched out, feeling more fibers tear and snap in his speedo. The stars and stripes pattern covering his crotch and ass were stretched to capacity. They were a size too small, on purpose. He loved the way he looked in these in all of the Baywatch promo, and bought several dozen of them in his size, as well as a size below. He loved the way they bulged obscenely when he was erect, and the feeling of his huge, heavy bull balls being squeezed, almost painfully, at the crotch. 

The cock in question had been teased all afternoon as he lay in the sun, scrolling through some of his favorite porn in his phone, which was really just his favorite pics and vids of him and his friends, greased up, naked, hard, and fucking like animals in heat. His swollen nine inch cut cock was trapped across his hip, tucked under the band of the speedo. The swollen, almost purple glans was peeking out obscenely, a steady drool of precum coating his bronzed hip, and soaking into the fabric of the speedo. An errant ball popped out of the side of the swimsuit, and he pushed it back in with a grunt. 

Zac put his phone on the deck, and stretched out, his muscled arms over his head. His pits gave off a head spinning odor, and he inhaled deeply, dipping his nose into the furry pit and smiling at his smell. He loved his pits, and had ever since they started growing their abundant forest of hair. He loved the way the looked, the way they smell, the way they tasted. He loved getting them as sweaty as possible. He even went to great lengths to make sure his furry pits were immortalized on film. He kept up his insane workouts to keep his body fit. The fitter he was, the more they wanted him shirtless on camera. The more shirtless he was, the more he was able to show off his pits.

Zac knew he was a douchey bro, and he loved it. He worked hard on his body, and he loved when people perved out on him. He loved perving out on himself. Zac watched as his body tensed and flexed. He grinned as the muscles of his abs, and pecs tensed, flexing and bouncing. He loved the way his nipples got super hard, and he took a few minutes to tweak and twist them with his fingertips. The brown buds pebbled and ached as he pulled them with his fingertips, sometimes using his fingernails to add an extra pinch for maximum ache. He knew he had the most chewable tits in the business, and he loved knowing that every gay man, as well as some straight ones, would give anything to suckle, nip, and tug them until they made him cum.

He continued to run his hands over his body, laying his head back, and rubbing his fingertips over his abs, and serratus muscles under his ribs. His fingers traced his "V" lines, just above his cock, then ghosting under the rim of his speedo, feeling the short trimmed pubes. His crotch and balls got really hairy if he didn't manscape, so every week, he made sure to keep himself groomed. Running the flat of his palms over his body, coming back up, he ran his hands over his bulging pecs, and pushed hard against them, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. He threw an arms back again, licking his exposed pit, and using his free hand to squeeze his cock, and huge balls, which are so big they don't fit in one hand. Since he was in the neighborhood, he decided to reach down a little lower, into his hairy, sweaty crack, to pay his fuck hole a friendly visit.

Zac whined as his fingers roamed his sweaty, trimmed taint, fingers brushing over his puffy hole. It had been days since his last breeding, and he was starting to feel that familiar ache. The need to be filled, forced open and stuffed full. His hole was closed, and he let his fingertips worm their way around the soft, loose rim of muscle. His fingers tugged and pulled, and he could feel his hole respond with trying to open, just like it did anytime a guy stuck his fingers, tongue or cock anywhere near his hole. Zac pulled his wet fingers out of his leaking hole and brought them to his nose. It was his most favorite thing in foreplay. He brought the fingers to his nose and started inhaling the scent of his man cunt, making deep breaths repeatedly. The scent of a real Hollywood hunk hole, the scent that makes his favorite Hollywood tops go crazy with their cocks and wreck his guts even more. He then brought his them up to his lips, tasting the thin film of ass juice on the tips. He groaned at the taste, wishing his hole was still full of warm, thick cum. 

Drooling all over his fingers, he moved his hands back down, fingers slipping between the split in his speedos, zeroing in on his hole. He grunted as he fit first two, then three fingers inside, enjoying the way the squishy sounds of him reaming his hole out were audible despite being outside by the pool. Shit, he wasn't due to get worked out and worked over by his trainer for another day, and he knew better than to disturb that ebony god while he was working on his newest client, a certain closeted guitar strumming twunk, who at this point had to have a looser hole than Zac's.

Because the speedos were so tight, Zac could only get in so far, so deep. So when he pulled his fingers back to his mouth, sucking and savoring the taste of his scum covered fingers, he used his other hand to reach down further, free fingers finding the smaller hole in the ass of the trucks, and groaning as his fingers ripped the hole open more. Zac shoved his fingers into his gullet, and could feel them hit the back of his throat. Since he sucked dick regularly, he had lost his gag reflex, and he loved it. It certified his status as a hungry hole for any cock. Withdrawing his fingers from his mouth, Zac shoved them into his now looser hole.

Grunting out of frustration, Zac plunged his fingers deeper, feeling his inner walls give way. He moaned, head thrown back, hoping a big dicked neighbor was watching, and would come fuck him deep. Zac had been lucky, and there had been some times when some of the guys that lived next store came over to wreck him. Zac moaned as he relived those depraved fuckings, wishing he could be as full as he was then, now. He pushed further, and harder, trying to cram more of his hand up his sloppy hole. He grinned at the sound of his worn speedo ripping more, as he added his pinky inside, stretching him even more. He came to a halt, stopped only by the knuckles on his large hand. Zac ground his hand in deeper, pushing his back further into the lounger. More. He needed more.

Pulling his fingers from inside his hole, he rose from the lounge, enjoying the loose, sloppy feeling of his hole as he jammed his fingers inside his mouth, sucking greedily. He made his way inside the pool house, which was the size of a small home, and had been modified to be less of a pool house, and more to house his fun, seedy, debaucherous orgies he hosted every other month. 

He opened the doors, heading into the master vault, which resembled a huge walk in closet. The racks of fetish gear he had were organized by kink, and above those were boxes of accessories. Below them were more boxes, each labeled with additional props. Having done a large number of great (and several shitty) movies, Zac had accumulated enough wealth where he could indulge any and all of his filthy fantasies. 

Starting with his sport fetish wear, actual basketball, baseball, and hockey outfits, then on his rubber and lycra looks, which he had gained an appreciation for while filming Baywatch ([x](https://imgur.com/a/R0DlHOn)). Being around so many hot guys with rocking bodies, running around half naked, Zac had scored his share of cock off the cast and crew. A proper slut takes all cummers. He had become so infatuated with skin tight wetsuits, lycra shorts, and speedos, he couldn't help but have a large collection. Zac would spend hours in front of the mirror, watching himself get into the skin tight suits, watching his hard cock and huge balls bulge against the lycra. He would watch as his muscles flexed and bunched under the second skin, and get high on his own pits. He'd even had fun shoving giant dildoes in his sloppy mancunt, trying to force them out, but unable to because of the tightness of the suit.

Then, there were the super hero costumes, each with specialty access panels and zippers, for when he wanted to add a special kink factor, and he loved the way he looked in his super hero costumes. He liked it even more when some big buff dude was reaming his man hole out while he was wearing the skin tight Nightwing suit, or his Green Lantern outfit. Not too long ago, he had been spit-roasted for hours by Peter Quill, and Captain America, each of them switching off, letting Zac clean his juices off of their cocks. Adding to the filth factor was Zac dressed as Spider-Man, a special slit cut into the ass of his suit. He remembered his ass aching pleasantly after getting double penetrated by Chrises Pratt and Evans, while they called him all the filthy things they could, forcing him to suck their sweaty pits and service their raunchy holes. 

Finally, was his favorite, his leather and latex collection. Zac had collected a good amount of stylish and sexy latex wear ([x](https://imgur.com/a/YC83lFk)). He had latex singlets in several colors. Some were solid, and some had patterns. A few had some buckles over the shoulders ([x](https://twitter.com/dirtymales/status/1155601915901874182)), allowing for great adjustment. Some of the latex had strategically placed zippers, allowing for his doms to access his nips, and hole. There were latex leggings and pants, some with zippers, some without. He loved the way they clung to his body, showing off his well muscled body, and puffy cunt. His cock would show over his left hip, enticingly. Zac had developed a special appreciation for how tightly the latex hugged him as he wore it. He loved the smell of his hairy pits mixed with the heady, sexy scent of the leather he loved to wear on his off time. Zac remembered how he first struggled to get into his first latex outfit. How frustrated he was, and how Luke Evans hands and helpful words helped get him into the outfit. How he surrendered instantly to the man's hands, and fingers, and tongue, and that big, fat, thick Welsh cock that always left him gaping, and leaking loads of sweet, tart cum. 

He had discovered his appreciation for Luke Evans in a speedo, after thirstily liking a picture the stud posted on his social media, of him showing off in his speedo on a vacation ([x](https://i.imgur.com/sszIxX4.jpg)). Zac was hard instantly at the images of the hot older man bulging inside the little lycra swim suit. Zac had posted a few more of his attention getting pics in speedos, and his DMs were lit up. One of them was Luke, offering to show Zac how to make latex an important part of his life. Zac had always been a hungry student, and invited the man over, giddy with excitement. 

Luke came over, and Zac proudly showed off in his tight little swimsuit, his bubble ass jiggling as he walked. His bulge swelled out the front of the pouch, teasing Luke with his huge bull balls, and floppy cock. Luke wasted no time in getting Zac's face buried into his sweaty pit, while slipping his other hand down. He gripped and teased Zac's fat ass, ripping a hole in the fabric, and teasing the bottom's swollen ass lips. "I'm gonna wreck your cunt." Luke promised, and kept his word, along with his cock and fists inside Zac's slut cunt all night. Zac moaned as he pushed his asshole closer to Luke, while the man licked and sucked the hole open, using his fingers to loosen him up. "You want me in there, big boy?" Luke growled, and Zac pushed his hole out, showing his bloom. Luke continued to eat Zac's gape like a pro, using his fist and forearm to get further into the stud. "Want some more, slut?" Luke asked, twisting his arm to scrub Zac's walls. Zac pleaded for more, looking down between his legs, and watching Luke's arm move deeper and deeper. Zac gasped and moaned, as he watch Luke's arm move into him, past the elbow, the biceps, all the way. "Holy fuck, dude..." Zac cried out, watching as Luke's entire arm disappeared into his hungry hole. He could feel Luke's armpit hair scraping his swollen cunt lips as Luke was trying to flex his biceps. He couldn't believe he could be that full.

Zac wanted to be that full again. He knew exactly what he needed. 

In the middle of the closet was a large island with drawers. On top was a series of baskets which held assorted lubes, from thin water based to thick gooey slick suitable for fisting a piglet like himself. One of the drawers had a large collection of speedos in numerous colors and patterns. Some of them were a little too small, allowing his sweet ass to almost bust out of them. Other speedos were worn out, and threadbare, allowing his cock to be visible, wet or not. Those were his favorites. Another drawer held a bunch of colored jockstraps, and another held a bunch of his favorite masks: a couple of gas masks and a few latex ones ([x](https://imgur.com/a/W7HDv93)). He skipped those drawers for a row or drawers near the top of the island.

Zac opened one of the drawers, locating his favorite array of dildos. There were some winners, including a thick, ridged number he had just ordered in from Bad Dragon, but he knew the one he was looking for, his all time favorite. He grabbed "Doug" and picked up a bottle of lube, but then chucked it back into the basket, before heading back outside. 

Laying back on the lounge, Zac regarded his favorite toy. "Doug" was a black, inflatable dildo. It was 8 inches at rest, and once it was inflated to full mast, it measured a full 16 inches ([x](https://imgur.com/a/DqgaPhK)). Zac ran the toy over his chiseled body, coating it with sweat, before jamming it down his throat, gagging on the raw funk as his cock hardened again. He forcefully face fucked himself with the toy until he was drooling and sweating all over himself. 

Fingers digging deeply inside of him, inflatable black dildo in his mouth, Zac feels like the slut he knows he is deep inside. He relaxes, and his thumb follows his fingers, finally getting inside his warm guts. He balls his hand into a fist, softly brushing his innards, and... he feels an orgasm rock him, but instead of cumming, he is drowning his huge balls, and trimmed pubes in piss. Securing the dildo in his mouth, Zac uses his free hand to pull the waistband of his speedo up, and his huge, fat, veiny cock pops out, stiff as a board and shooting an arc of rich, golden piss all over his body. It soaks his chest, and face, slipping past the dildo in his throat. Zac whines as he rocks his fist inside himself, feeling more piss rain down. He lets the waistband fall down, and lets his fingers trace the front of the speedo, finding a small tear, and then ripping it hard, allowing his huge cock to pop out. Zac twists and rocks his fist like a madman, and when he feels another pissgasm firing, he lifts his arm up past his head, letting his thick furry pit get drenched in more piss than Zac thought he had in his body. Zac lets the toy fall out of his mouth, onto the chair, while he licks and slurps his hairy, piss soaked pits, while letting the last of his piss wash over his slutty face.

Zac lets his inner pig out, reveling in his filth. He takes his hand from his ass, wiping his filth on his pits, then cleaning them off. He sucks on his hand again, while the free hand finds Doug, and Doug finds his way to Zac's pulsating cunt. That's all he is now, a cunt, a void, a hole to be filled, full as he can be. Sliding the dildo into his sloppy hole, past the rips inside the speedo, Zac let's the toy rest as it slips inside. He holds the bulb to the dildo in his hand, a happy, excited feeling trembling inside of him. He knows what's coming. He wants what's coming. Zac softly, and even begins to squeeze the bulb, beginning to inflate the toy inside of him. He closes his eyes, and pictures his innards, his guts and muscles, and the way they have to shift and move to accommodate the invader inside his ass. The soft, breathy pulse of the bulb is hypnotic, and soothing to Zac, and he enjoys it just as much as he does the idea that he's soon going to have more than a foot of giant cock in his ass and his guts. 

Opening his eyes, Zac looks at his shiny, sweaty, piss covered body, the sun beating down on him, baking him a nutty brown, his piss and sweat making him glisten like a fucking god. Past this, Zac watches his abs as he tenses them, pushing to make them look extra ripped, and feeling how that presses down on the giant inflatable dick inside of him. Zac grins as he feels the toy going deeper inside, pushing into his guts, soon enough, he smiles, watching as his abs get pushed back, but the inflated invader. He fights, pushing back, but the insistent pumping he does pushes against him, pushing, filling, fucking invading him. 

After several minutes, Zac watches as his abs are pushed almost out of the way, and an enormous bulge presses against him, from the inside. His gut was swollen from the inflatable toy, and he felt full, satisfied. That hunger felt sated, and he let his palms trace his belly, rubbing the bulge, while squeezing his hole, short pulses to test the toy. It felt so good, and he slowly rocked his hips, causing Doug to rock back and forth in his lower intestine, causing his bump to move under his hands. Zac giggled. 

Zac's giggles turn to groans of satisfaction as he rolls his hips, his fat, slutty butt rocking against the lounge, allowing the toy to move and dig into him. Zac's hands move down to the bulge, stroking the huge protuberance through the muscles in his core. He feels the toy move in response, and he uses the muscles in his cunt to try and work the toy up and down, as his hands try to push and pull the beast from the outside. As Zac moves, he feels Doug press into his walls, and feels another wave of piss wash over him. He's not even able to control his bladder at this point, and he lays his arms up over his head, and again pisses all over his face and pits, his face twisted into a mask of pure pleasure and uncontrollable lust. His tongue lolls out like a dogs, and he taste the bitter, acrid flavor of his own piss. 

Feeling slightly worn out, and a little dehydrated, Zac carefully gets up, and stretches, his stocky, powerful limbs flexing in the sun. The blazing hot sun reflects off of his filth soaked body, and the speedo.

The speedo looks wrecked as his hole. The fabric is molded around his huge cock, the fabric over his hip now pushed aside by his fleshy bat, as it rides under the hipline. His enormous bull balls have stretched out the bottom of the pouch, the fabric almost white from the force. Doug is sitting securely inside of him, held in place by what is left of the ass of his almost disintegrated speedo. Zac walks around the deck, feeling the way the giant toy move inside of him, and hoping that maybe he'll catch a neighbor's eye. At this point his lust is so fucking dialed up, he's thinking of head out the front door, and asking any man he sees to wreck and breed him. 

He sighs, and heads to the outside shower next to the pool house. He pulls the chain, allowing a refreshing spray of water coat him, and cool him down. He strokes his cock, and gropes himself in the shower, wondering if anyone else is seeing him, wanting him, lusting after his perfect body. 

After turning the shower off, he grabs a huge bottle of water from the ice chest near his lounge, and cracks it open, chugging some, and lays back down. He takes his phone out, hoping someone has responded to his SOS. None yet, but he realizes he looks fucking great, and turns on his camera, taking shot after shot of his hunky body. He takes close up shots of his pecs, crowned with stiff, chewable nipples, and his thick, furry armpits. 

He takes vids of Doug, shifting his muscles and guts from the inside out, as he rocked back and forth, moving a bit so he can bounce up and down a bit better. Short shallow bounces are enough to set him in a state of euphoria, the huge 16 inch, fully inflated dildo wrecking his guts causing electric shocks to trip his dopamine levels, and stimulate dribbles and shots of piss out of him that he can no longer control. His eyes roll back in his head, and his tongue lolls out of his mouth like the bitch in heat that he knows he is. Every now and then, a salvo of piss hits his face and tongue, and he whines, mindlessly. 

He wishes he had thought to set his camera up, so he could perv out on the vid later, the same way he has with the numerous nude pics he's send out to the internet over the years. Always from an angle that doesn't show his face, he's submitted pictures of himself in his favorite fetish gear. Shots of his cock out in his leather pants, his nips, pumped and swollen, clamped with various tit torture toys, shots of him encased in latex and bulging, even some of his distended gut as "Doug" wrecks him, and his favorites, shots of his gaping, raw, loose cunt, frothing loads of cum, or just hanging out, literally, with his meaty prolapse. 

Every time Zac would scroll through tumblr, and come across a shot of his slutty self ([x](https://twitter.com/topsbottomss/status/1101258145798725637)), that only he (and maybe a few close fuckbuddies) knew about, he would get hard, and immediately start jacking himself. He loved knowing that his body was out there, and that everyone was getting off on what a nasty slut he was, so different from the sweet, clean-cut, leading man he was forced to be.

Somehow, Zac's stomach was coated in cum, and he hadn't even realized that he had shot anything. He shifted onto his back more, letting Doug slowly inch his way out of him. Zac sighed and groaned at the relief of his guts shifting back into place, as well as the aching emptiness that accompanied the loss of such a filling. He watched as he belly bulge went down, feeling the grotesque length of Doug finally slide out. Zac reached down, and pulled the toy out, impressed with the coating of clear, clean ass juices coating it, and bringing the toy to his mouth to clean it off. It was still warm from incubating inside his guts. He dragged it through the cum and piss on his body, savoring the mix of flavors as he remembered the voices of all the men he'd enjoyed. Calling him a hole, a slut, a cunt, a bitch, a whore, a void, pretty pup, slutty stud. 

"I am." Zac grinned around the toy. Zac let his brain continue to buzz as he licked the toy clean, sneaking a hand down to the now almost obliterated speedo. His fingers found the ripped opening and gently stroked his gaping asshole. Geez, he felt so wrecked. Keeping the toy in his mouth, he reached around the deck for his phone, and finding it, opened up the camera. He switched front cam, and filmed himself sucking "Doug", then slapping his face and tits with the sticky toy, before going on a stream of consciousness ramble about how much of a slut he was, licking his pits and telling the camera how good he looks. He then ran the camera over his body, stopping to show off his straining cock, and huge, low hanging balls, before lifting them out of the way to get what he really wanted on camera. 

Zac zeroed in on his wrecked hole, enjoying the feeling of the loose asslips, and the slick, wet sounds it made as he fingered himself, cursing himself out, degrading himself even as he put his fist inside himself again. He let his fingers grip his rim, the hole looked like a leather doughnut, and he gently tugged while pushing his rose out. Fuck, it felt so good, his wrecked hole starting to show its red meaty innards. 

"Wanna see what I can do, dude?" Zac said, to no one in particular, but getting off on the idea that he was performing for some big hunky man, or trying to seduce some sexy young twink. 

Zac let his guts relax, and he pushed, letting his red rose bloom past his ring. Zac gasped and stared almost hypnotized at the sight the camera was catching. He'd only seen it once when some of his buds were filming him, while teaching him how to do it. Zac pushed and let the rose fully escape. He slicked up his fingers, and rubbed the meaty mound, stimulating all of his nerves. He really wished he had a buddy there to use him and his prolapse like he needed. The last time, a bud of his got him fully prolapsed, and used Zac's guts like a fucking fleshlight, cumming in and all over it, finally having his top's sub come and suck his prolapse like a giant meaty cock, eating all the hot cum from on, and inside, of him. 

Zac let his fingers spread, gripping his prolapse, rubbing all over it, getting it slick. He slapped it gently, and gently fingered the folds. He pushed it back inside of him, letting his fingers stay in front of his gape. He spread his fingers to show some gape, and pushed again. He could feel his red, meaty rose kissing his fingers. He let his fingers continue to tease his slutty hole as his rosebud continued to bloom. With a sigh, Zac fingered his still needy hole, gently tucking his guts back inside of him. He closed his legs, and pulled his camera up, watching the video. He laid down on his side, watching as the pouch of his speedos filled with his giant balls and fat cock, which had gone soft. He tucked it down over his bull balls, packing the pouch, making the biggest, most obscene bulge he could. He took some pictures of that, as well as he still loose cunt, and texted a few buds. Now that he was warmed up, he may as well find someone to fuck.

A few minutes later, his phone chimed, with a text. 

"Fucking hot, bro. Will be over in fifteen with my friends. Prepare to be full of cock, fist, cum and piss all night. See you soon. Nick."


End file.
